A Lesson to be Learned
by Wolf Girl
Summary: The Gundam boys must attend school after the war, and are advised to participate in extracurriculars. Theatre seems the only option for them, and turns out to be an experience none of them will forget. Post-cannon. Yaoi.
1. One: A pair of starcross'd lovers

**A Lesson to be Learned  
**By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story. And, as a plus, Shakespeare has been dead long enough that I don't have to worry about copyrighted material! So sue me!  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

* * *

**ONE**  
_"A pair of star-cross'd lovers…" (Chorus- Pro. 6)

* * *

_

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Duo whispered. He slumped down in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hn," Heero said, accompanied with a mild glare, which Duo thought to mean, _You're here now, so stop whining. _"Our counselors informed us that extracurricular activities were required for us. Since we have an unfair advantage in sports, math, and chess, this was the only option."

"Heero, you just used up your word quota for the entire week! I'm so proud of you!" Duo squealed, latching onto Heero like a lamprey for an entire ten seconds before he was wrenched away. Heero looked at his lap, his cheeks suspiciously pink.

Quatre giggled and poked Duo. "Come on, this is one of the perks of being in high school again! I was so happy when I heard."

"If you think being at school again is a perk, you're more nuts than I thought you were." Duo retorted.

"Well, if I'm not in school I'm running father's business, and since I had tutors most of my life, being at a school is rather nice." Quatre glanced around again.

"Not when you're a world-renowned hero-terrorist," Duo snorted. Heero gave him a small glare as a large somewhat portly gentleman walked out onto stage, silencing the whispers buzzing round like small flies.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the casting for Romeo and Juliet. I won't say whom the play is by, because if you don't know you have no reason to be here. A few warnings before we start. If, by certain chance, the acting talent is so varied, there will be females playing males and males playing females. In the Elizabethan Era, all the roles were played by men, so there is no reason for me not to cast it that way.

"My second warning is that the male roles will be wearing tights. If you would not like to continue anymore, please leave. Don't forget there is also backstage and lighting crews which need people."

Wufei gasped. "Tights? Injustice!" Trowa just smirked.

"Now, on to the casting. First, there are the small, but nonetheless important roles—" the director stopped as someone came rushing into the theatre. Heero went stiff, and Duo whistled lowly.

"My god, what is she doing here?" The person in question, of course, being Relena Peacecraft, dressed entirely in pink as usual. Duo frowned. "Don't tell me she was required to finish her schooling as well! Doesn't she have tutors for that?"

"Please be seated Miss… Peacecraft. I hope you won't be late in the future," the director continued over Relena's opening mouth. "All the roles will be posted on the wall, as there are many of them to name. The leading roles I will read out right now. If anyone has a problem with any of the roles, they should see _me_ immediately. Do _not_ go see anyone else about this because they _won't be able to help you_."

Quatre smiled. "That's good. Less trouble among cast members." Heero smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now, here we go. I was surprised at the ability of many of our new students this year. Mercutio will be played by Quatre Winner; Tybalt by Trowa Barton with an understudy of Chang Wufei, who I understand is doing lights; Nurse by Relena Peacecraft with an understudy of Marie Schultz; Friar Lawrence by Thomas Marino. Now, what you've all been waiting for, I'm sure, since I believe almost everyone tried out for these roles. Romeo Montague will be played by Heero Yuy with an understudy of Yence Stutgard; and Juliet Capulet will be played by Duo Maxwell with an understudy by Relena Peacecraft. There will be a read-thru on Friday after school. See you all then."

Duo stood stock still. "Juliet! I'm Juliet! There must be something wrong. I'm a boy. I can't be Juliet."

Heero's stopped smiling and frowned. "If you quit, then I have to be opposite… her…" Duo looked at him and frowned.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it for you, Heero buddy. Geez, you can pilot a Gundam, but you can't stand up to Relena the pacifist."

Wufei got a funny look in his eye. "You don't know what pacifists can do when you make them angry…" He shuddered. Everyone decided not to ask.

"I'm Mercutio… I tried out for Romeo, then Paris… Mercutio is violent," Quatre whispered. "And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something. Make it a word and a blow," Quatre quoted.

"And I'm Tybalt," Trowa smiled wolfishly. "You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an give me occasion," he quoted in a deep voice. Quatre started and looked at him. Trowa remained staring at him for a moment longer.

"Break it up you two lovebirds," Duo quipped, causing both to blush, "Hey wait! Does this mean I have to kiss Heero?" He turned pale. "Heero, how well can you act? Are you planning on being a stone for Romeo?"

Heero murmured something that sounded like, "Kissing you is in the script," but Duo wasn't sure. Duo glanced at him.

Relena must have practiced her stealth because suddenly she was right there. "Hee-rooo! Aren't you happy? I'm playing opposite you in understudy! That means I come to all the rehearsals and get to practice with you!" Relena glommed onto Heero's arm, ignoring Duo completely. Heero's eyes glazed over and he didn't reply.

"Relena! Great to see you! You don't sound like an elephant charging anymore either! Well, we'll just be going now and leave you two alone to catch up," there was a twinkle in Duo's eye. "Come on Quatre, Trowa, Wuffers."

"My name is not Wuffers! Injustice, you long-haired onna!" Wufei's face screwed up in anger.

"Okay, pizza sounds great to me, let's go!" Duo grabbed Wufei and Quatre's arms and started to drag them from the room. Trowa followed with an apologetic smile, leaving Heero staring dumbly, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Now, silly, let's go get some Japanese food." Relena reached over and closed Heero's jaw.

* * *

"Hey, Heero, how was your date?" Duo asked cheekily as the door opened. Heero walked into the room, nostrils flaring. 

"You left me alone with her for five hours," he stated plainly. Duo shifted toward the hallway. Heero's eyes narrowed andtracked his every move down to the 10th of a centimeter. Suddenly, he charged.

Duo yelped and threw his popcorn in the air, running down the hallway. Quatre flattened himself against the wall so he wasn't trampled by Heero.

Duo slammed the door and braced himself. When it was evidently not going to hold, he dove under the bed. Heero rushed in and grabbed him by the foot. He threw him on the bed and pinned him down. "Do. Not. Ever. Leave. Me. Alone. With. Her. Again." He panted, glaring his best death-glare at Duo.

"Okay, okay. I wouldn't put a guy through that torture again anyway, at least not this month." Duo said, squirming uncomfortably. Heero nodded, but didn't move. "You a little excited by chasing me, or are you just happy to see me?" Duo purred, eyelids lowering.

Heero was off him and out of the room like a flash. Duo sat up, rubbing his wrists. "I am _so_ going to call him on that."

* * *

**Endnotes:** Okay, well that's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it. I know it gets repetitive, but whenever I am quoting Shakespeare, just to make it clearer, the speaker will be written as such. "Quoted (person)", unless it is obvious they are acting out a scene and not talking normally. 

Well, this should be shorter than my last fic, **Something to Talk About**, but there's no way of knowing what mischief these guys will find their way into.

As always, R&R si vous plait! You can email me any questions or comments at


	2. Two: I will make thee think thy swan a c...

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

* * *

**TWO  
**_"I will make thee think thy swan a crow…" ( Benvolio- 1.2)_

* * *

Heero relaxed slightly. The tennis game seemed a safe place to hide from Relena and her cheerleaders. The score said 3-love, and all was well. Heero leaned back and let the breeze play with his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The sound of the ball hitting the tennis racket was the only thing interrupting his moment of peace.

"Hee-ro! How lovely to see you here!" Relena gushed, sitting as close as possible, which in this case was behind him. Heero jumped visibly, then sat up very straight. The tennis player started to serve—"Heero! Didn't you hear me?" Relena said loudly.

"Line fault!"

"Hello," Heero grunted, eyes focused on the game. The player started to serve again.

"Ra, ra, ra!" The cheerleaders yelled, waving their pompoms. The tennis players gave them a dirty look.

Heero looked desperate. "Relena, sit down! You only clap at tennis games," he whispered. Duo sat down loudly next to Heero, even though there wasn't enough room. Heero scooted over a tiny bit to accommodate

Heero glanced at Duo. Duo nodded. Heero stood up, and the cheerleaders moved to the left in anticipation. Duo stood up as well and faced the stands. "I have an announcement to make!" He said loudly, "I am in love with Relena!" The person serving dropped his racket with a clatter. The cheerleaders stopped all movement and turned to face Relena. Relena looked dumbstruck and horrified.

"I thought you said it was the short-haired one," one of the cheerleaders whispered.

"I—It is—I mean," Relena stammered, then turned red, pointing across the courts. "He's getting away!"

Heero was making a run for it, currently scaling the fence. Duo shoved the nearest cheerleader into the stands and ran for it too, bypassing the fence for the gate, which he shut behind him before the flailing girls could get up.

Duo caught up to Heero and smiled slightly, then turned to look back. "Oh shit! They're chasing us! We gotta' loose 'em in the building." Heero nodded with a 'ninmu ryoukai' look on his face.

They sprinted for the building, reaching it at the same moment, then jerked left into a side corridor. Duo pulled Heero into an empty broom closet and shut the door. Seconds later some group of people ran past the door. Duo sighed. Heero leaned heavily against his shoulder. "Clear?" He whispered. He reached up toward the bangs that had fallen in Duo's face, but Duo moved forward and opened the closet door.

Duo peeked around the corner. "You think we lost them?" He glanced back at Heero.

Heero took a step forward and looked the other way. "I think so." He shut the closet door behind himself.

"You'd think you were the president trying to ditch your bodyguards or something," Duo sniggered. "No, the president's bodyguards are less conspicuous."

"Some of those cheerleaders are _Relena's_ bodyguards," Heero stated. Duo's mouth dropped open.

"Hey, you two, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." Heero whipped around to face the play director, who was panting like he'd just been running. "You two are hard to catch. I want to talk to you."

"Shoot," Duo said. Heero flinched and elbowed him.

"Now," the director said, "Do not inform anyone of this yet, but I want to spice this production up a little. Seeing as the new Earth government is a little… laxer than the government before the war, and I personally have no problem with it, we will make use of what we have. Duo, you are Juliet, only—"

* * *

"That director has to be the most flaming man I've ever met." Duo ranted. "I mean seriously, he's committing crimes against Shakespeare!"

"Does it bother you?" Heero asked, his head cocked forward with his bangs falling in his face. Duo considered him a moment.

"No, why should it? You're my best friend, and _damn_ good looking. Second best looking only to me, of course." Duo shrugged and put an arm around Heero's shoulders.

"And you're the second most flaming man I've ever met," Heero muttered, earning a shocked look.

"My _dear_ Romeo, as your lady love, I resent that statement," Duo sniffed, drawing back and pretending to swoon.

"Maxwell, you're already enough of an onna without acting like one," Wufei commented, joining them in the hallway.

"Duo's manliness is in question?" Trowa said blankly, coming up behind them. He seemed to be smirking slightly.

"More like my manhood. I'm being accused of being a woman. I've _hardly _done anything to deserve it!" Duo drawled with a fake English accent.

"Italian accent, Duo. Romeo and Juliet is set in Italy." Wufei corrected.

"Yeah, but Shakespeare was British." Duo winked at a girl who was looking at him appreciatingly and slung an arm around Heero's shoulders again.

Heero growled and glared at the girl. "Don't respond, it only encourages them." The girl turned bright red and immediately hurried off.

"Just because you have problems managing a _certain _blonde girl doesn't mean they're all bad." Heero glowered at Duo. "Say, where's blondie, Tro?" Duo asked suddenly. "He's usually right behind you."

"Don't know. He was talking to some girls in fifth period." Trowa shrugged lightly, then tossed his head, making his bang move just the slightest bit out of his face. "He didn't want to leave with me."

"That's odd, usually he's all over—" Duo grinned sheepishly. "Hey, how about that sex-ed class? Are you going to the straight one or the gay one?" Duo asked mischievously, trailing a finger down Heero's shoulder.

Trowa smirked, whiled Wufei turned a lovely turnip-colour. "Injustice!"

"Just kidding! There's only one class." Heero let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Duo grinned wolfishly. "But it goes over both."

Wufei opened his mouth to speak, but Quatre chose the moment to come bounding over.

"Quat, what took you so long?" Duo questioned.

"I was—getting notes from the classes before we arrived." Quatre blushed, glancing at Trowa.

They sauntered out of the building and over to the car. "Sure, Quat. We know, we know." Duo teased, making Quatre turn an even brighter red than before. Wufei started the car and began todrive them home.Trowa made a funny noise, then thought the better of it and looked out the window at the trees rushing by.

**

* * *

****Endnotes:** The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not advised. I made them up, and I would be slightly horrified if someone actually made these changes and performed with them. However, since this isn't a real production all's well that ends well… Hehe… Anyway, you catch my drift. I will repeat this warning as the story continues. 

As always, R&R si vous plait! You can email me any questions or comments at


	3. Three: O, she doth teach the torches to ...

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not advised. I made them up, and I would be slightly horrified if someone actually made these changes and performed with them.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes: I mentioned at the end of the last chapter some changes the director will make. This is just a warning proceeding up to me introducing the changes. The warning will be up there with my bad english, so you can't hate me for it, I warned you!  
****I made up Quatre's fourth eldest sister's name since I couldn't find a reference on it. If you have any data about it, please email me so I can correct it.**

**

* * *

THREE**

_"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" (Romeo- 1.5)_

* * *

"I'm telling you, the bird was stalking at me!" Duo said loudly while eating his cereal at the breakfast table. 

"Birds don't stalk humans, Duo," Quatre's fourth eldest sister Nadia, and the boys' guardian, told him patiently.

"This one was! It was sitting on the porch roof and staring down in at me through the curtains!" Duo protested. "And when I moved, it moved too! It was there for _hours_!"

"It was a dove. You told us all about it yesterday," Quatre sighed, poking his fork in the eggs on his plate.

"It's abnormal, it was just sitting there watching me!"

"Duo," Heero said. Duo was silent. "Time for school. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Sure thing, Heero. Who's driving today? Can I—"

"No!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I'll drive," Heero said. "You will ride in the back." Duo pouted, but washed up his cereal bowl.

The boys got their backpacks and made sure their homework was in them. By the time everyone got in the car, Duo ended up in the passenger seat. Heero glowered.

Duo immediately turned on the radio and flipped channels, pausing when he got to a station playing an oldies song. "Billy Joel, _For the Longest Time_," he told them, singing along.

_"If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time..."_

Duo crooned, rocking back and forth and smiling in a goofy way.

_"Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time…"_

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, who made a noise in the back of his throat. Duo smiled at him, and puckered his lips. "Kiss, kiss, Romeo." Heero shrugged Duo off, then reached over and turned the radio volume off. Quatre sat frowning in the back seat.

* * *

Duo's head was cocked back, away from Heero. Heero was smiling gently, his brows relaxed, quite unlike their normal stiffness. _"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"_ Heero stage-whispered. 

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." _Duo looked down at his own clasped hands.

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." _Heero leaned in then moved to the side and kissed the very corner of Duo's mouth. _"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."_ He looked into Duo's face, putting a hand on his cheek.

_"Then have my lips the sin that they have took,"_ Duo stood still, head tilted into the hand. 

"_Sin from lips? O trespass sweetly urged Give me my sin again." _Heero leant down and gave Duo a long kiss on the lips.

"Tease him, Juliet! Tease him!" The director shouted. Heero and Duo jerked apart. "You give it away too easily! You are a virgin girl, not a teenage boy!"

Heero's cheeks darkened almost inperceivably. He moved closer to Duo again. Duo closed his eyes for a moment. _"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," _Duo said, turning away.

"_Sin from lips? O trespass sweetly urged Give me my sin again." _Heero drew him back close and tilted his head up. He pressed a sweet kiss against Duo's lips.

"_Madam, your mother craves a word with you."_ Relena came close, as Duo stepped back, cheeks flushed. With a look at Heero, he began to move offstage.

"Okay, that's it for today! I want to talk to Juliet and Lady Capulet really quick before you go." The director clapped his hands together.

"Heero, do you want to come have dinner with me after rehearsal?" Relena asked hopefully, stepping closer to him.

"Sorry, Relena, I have plans already." At Quatre's advice, Heero tried his best to be nice.

"Okay, well, maybe tomorrow or some other day." Relena's face fell visibly. Heero felt a twinge of something, pity maybe, tugging at his heartstrings. He glanced over at where Duo was standing talking to the director and the lady who played Lady Capulet. Relena caught the glance.

"I've been clinging to a faint hope, but—" Heero turned to look at her. "It's no use is it?" Relena sighed. "Okay, well, if you want to have coffee sometime, as a sister, then call me up." She smirked as she moved away from him. "I won't tell anyone."

Heero appeared puzzled. Quatre came over and touched his shoulder. "Woman's intuition. I assume you don't know what she's talking about?" Heero shook his head. Quatre smiled a bittersweet smile. "You will. And it will either save you or forge the path downhill. The best actors are feeling the experience in their heart."

* * *

**Endnotes:** Well, that was chapter three! Hope you all liked it! 

As always, R&R si vous plait! You can email me any questions or comments at


	4. Four: He jests at scars that never

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not advised. I made them up, and I would be slightly horrified if someone actually made these changes and performed with them.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics is Shakespeare dialogue, unless obviously otherwise..._

**Author's notes: **Wow, it's been a ridiculously long time. I'm SO sorry. Well, it's almost Christmas break, so I will have a few chapters read soon for my poor starved readers. Just kidding. But it will be a shorter wait.

**FOUR**

* * *

_"He jests at scars that never felt a wound…"_ (Romeo- 2.2)

* * *

Duo grinned and shoved the entire roll into his mouth, making grotesque faces at Heero and Wufei from across the lunch-table. 

"That's disgusting. It's injustice! We shouldn't have to see this!" Wufei pounded the table with his fist, making the silverware jump.

Duo swallowed with difficulty and batted his eyelashes. "My darling dearest, you can stand to bear my manners, can you not?"

Wufei's face turned purple but Heero smoothly cut in. "Which of us are you referring to, my _lady_ love?"

Duo's mouth gaped open, then he made a gagging noise while pointing to Wufei in a mock-secretive manner. Wufei fingered his fork and stabbed at his salad viciously. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, I'm glad he likes Yuy that way."

"Baka, we'll be late to practice." Heero stood and bussed his lunch tray. Duo hurried after him.

"I'm always late anyway." Duo shrugged, and flipped his braid over his shoulder.

"I was hoping to change that." Heero stated, staring at Duo's braid for a moment. "But I think you're a lost cause."

"You just cracked a joke!" Duo smiled brightly. A tall boy with dusty blonde hair stared at Duo appreciatively as they walked by. Duo was looking around, and didn't notice him until he suddenly found his ass being slapped. Duo jumped a foot into the air and blushed.

Heero snickered into his hand. Duo looked at him sharply. Suddenly a loud voice called out. "Waaait!"

Relena had a strange look in her eye as she sauntered over. Duo backed away slightly. "You," she said, pointing at Duo. "I've been looking for you. I think that you should—" Duo cringed. "Take these two tickets I bought, which I can't possibly use since my plans for the evening have suddenly changed, and go to The Coats concert with a—a friend." Relena said, taking a deep breath and holding out the tickets shakily. "Take them, please."

Duo looked at her uncertainly. She shook the tickets at him. "You want to go, right?"

"Who will I take with me? These are for tonight?" Duo looked at the tickets. "Nice seats…"

"I'll go. I'd love to see them," Heero said suddenly.

"You like The Coats?" Duo was slightly confused. "But I thought you don't like jazz."

"They're not really jazz anyway, so much as a band with the instruments sung instead of played." The corner of Heero's lip twitched upward.

"Whatever man. You're the one who just agreed to go with me." Duo elbowed him in the ribs as they entered the theatre. Quatre, Trowa and the boy who was cast as Benvolio were on stage already, so Duo pulled Heero into a seat in the back. "Let's watch our supporting roles for a bit. Good thing we memorize our lines so quickly."

Heero grunted and turned his attention to the three on stage.

"_By my head, here comes the Capulets." _Benvolio stated.

"_By my heel, I care not."_ Quatre turned his head away.

Trowa came forward along with a boy who was obviously a stage hand filling in for some actors. _"Follow me close, for I will speak to them. —"_ Trowa bowed graciously to Quatre and Benvolio, all long-limbed grace. _"Gentlemen, good e'en. A word with one of you."_

Quatre's head snapped around. _"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something."_ He looked Trowa up and down. _"Make it a word and a blow."_ Quatre cocked his hips to one side.

Trowa smiled sharply. _"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, and you will give me occasion." _He leaned forward toward Quatre.

"Perfect!" the Director called out, jumping up and pacing in front of the stage as he watched. "Mercutio, don't forget we cut your line!"

"The man is off his rocker!" Duo whispered to Heero, who did not say anything for a moment.

"He's brilliant in a perverted way," Heero whispered back. "Turning it into a lover's spat."

Duo blushed. "They're hardly lovers."

"But don't they wish to be?" Heero turned his head toward Duo and regarded him with deep blue eyes.

"_Could you not take some occasion without giving?" _Quatre asked, his hand moving to where his sword would be strapped.

"_Mercutio, thou consortest with Romeo." _Trowa's head inclined slightly as he said these words, looking more toward the ground.

"_Consort? What, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords. Zounds, consort!" _Quatre stepped closer to Trowa, almost circling him. Trowa had a predatory look in his eye.

"_We talk here in the public haunt of men. Either withdraw unto some private place, or reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us." _Benvolio looked around the stage as if there were people there.

"_Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze. I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I."_ Quatre stopped moving and stared defiantly at Trowa.

"I feel like I'm watching a badly made porno film," Duo whispered, hiding his head in his hands.

Quatre and Trowa maintained eye contact for a moment before Trowa looked over Quatre's shoulder as if spying someone. _"Well, peace be with you, sir. Here comes my man."_

"Romeo! You're on-stage! We might as well continue!" The director shouted, pointing at Heero.

"I have been summoned by a madman. Excuse me." Heero swept toward the stage dramatically. Duo stuffed his hand in his mouth to stop the giggles.

* * *

"He was so much more hot on stage during the concert!" Duo said loudly as they walked to where they were parked. "How was I supposed to know he was _old_ up close?" 

Heero sighed. "He couldn't have been more than forty. That's not old." Heero maneuvered around the crowd outside the concert hall.

"Well, forty is old when you're only seventeen." Their shoulders bumped together as they walked along.

"I thought you were only fourteen, Juliet," Heero baited. "My young love." Duo stepped further away from Heero and almost ran into a streetlight.

"You know, sometimes you scare me. You get so into it." Duo commented in an offhand way.

"I like acting. I take it seriously." Heero made Duo keep eye contact with him.

"It's not another mission, you know. You're supposed to have fun." Duo accused.

"But I am having fun." Heero blushed. "I like acting with you."

Duo turned away. "I'll race you to the car. Whoever wins gets to drive!" Duo raced off as he said the last words.

Heero smiled and raced after him down the street.

* * *

**Endnotes:** Well, that was chapter four! Hope you all liked it! 

I generally don't like Relena and tend to portray her as bitchy, but this time I decided to make her a bit less mean. She's a nice person underneath it all, you know.

The band The Coats is an actual (a capella) jazz quartet "band". I saw them in concert and they were WONDERFUL! So, if you're interested, you can check out their website and listen to samples of their music, or buy their CDs! Have fun!

As always, R&R si vous plait! You can email me any questions or comments at


	5. Five: Good King of Cats, nothing but

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story. Shakespeare would roll over in his grave, but don't worry, it's not actually being performed this way.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not advised. I made them up, and I would be slightly horrified if someone actually made these changes and performed with them.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes: **This came out much faster. It's my winter break now, so I expect to get a few chapters out quickly. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**FIVE **

"_Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives…" (Mercutio- 3.1)_

**

* * *

**

Duo snickered as he watched Heero fish popcorn out of his shirt for the seventh time. Despite the fact that he was now pinned to the couch arm by Heero's arm, and couldn't attempt an eighth shot down Heero's tank top, Duo was still amused.

Heero finally found the piece and let Duo go. "No more popcorn, Duo," he warned.

"Damn." Duo said, then scooted closer. "What about tickling?" Duo poked Heero in the side. Heero jerked and threw the popcorn up in the air.

Duo tried to dodge to the side, but was caught by the arm and landed on. Duo gasped and tears leaked out of his eyes as Heero tickled him mercilessly. "Uncle, uncle!" Duo breathed, but Heero was enjoying himself too much.

"I think they're in here!" A loud voice proclaimed, and the living room door was yanked open. Quatre froze in the doorway as Heero jerked his head up. Duo watched as Heero turned a dull shade of red and retreated to the armchair by the window. Quatre looked between them, then decided not to comment.

"I love this movie," Quatre said finally as he settled on the couch. "Do either of you want to make popcorn?" Trowa and Wufei trailed into the room and took up the rest of the couch, leaving Duo on the floor.

Duo stood up slowly. "I will. I'm the odd man out anyway. Heero, don't forget to save me the ottoman."

As soon as Duo left the room, Quatre fixed Heero with a penetrating gaze. Trowa looked on curiously. "Heero, were you doing what I think you were doing?" Quatre asked bluntly.

"No, he was putting popcorn in my shirt and I threw the popcorn and then we were just—there suddenly," Heero rushed out, then looked mortified.

"Am I to understand that you like Maxwell, Yuy?" Wufei questioned, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Heero muttered something under his breath. Duo paused in the doorway, then decided to make his entrance. "The popcorn will be ready soon." He sat down on the floor on the other end of the room instead of the ottoman near Heero.

Trowa's eyebrow shot up into his hairline and Quatre's face fell.

"Good." Heero said, and went back to staring at the screen. They all sat in silence watching the movie.

* * *

"_Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling. Being but heavy I will bear the light." _Heero turned as if to walk away. 

"_Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance." _Quatre put a hand on Heero's shoulder. Benvolio looked at them pleadingly.

"_Not I, believe me. You have dancing shoes with nimble soles."_ Quatre nodded at Heero's words. _"I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground I cannot move,"_ Heero finished.

"_You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them above a common bound." _Quatre jested, turning away to walk further toward stage right.

"_I am too sore empierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers,"_ Quatre laughed when Heero said this. _"And so bound,"_ Heero continued, walking toward Quatre again, his hands outstretched. _"I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe. Under love's heavy burden do I sink."_

"_And to sink in it should you burden love—too great oppression for a tender thing. "_ Quatre slung an arm over Heero's shoulders consolingly.

"_Is love a tender thing? It is too rouch, too rude, too boist'rous, and it pricks like thorn."_ Heero turned away, his head down.

"_If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down—" _Quatre gestured with his hips then waved his arm through the air. _"Give me a case to put my visage in—"_

"_Come, knock and enter, and no sooner in but every man betake him to his legs." _Benvolio said to Heero and Quatre.

"That's it!" The director yelled. "That's good for today. Hurry along to your next period!"

Heero leapt off the stage into the aisle way where Relena immediately accosted him. "Hi Relena," Heero managed, as he tried to leave.

"Hi Heero," Relena said. "I just wanted to ask if you and Duo had fun at the concert." Heero glanced over at her. She appeared to be grinding her teeth trying to smile.

"It was a nice concert." Heero said, shoving his script into his locker and getting the correct books. Relena looked like she expected more, so he elaborated. "We had fun." Heero quirked his eyebrow as Relena beamed at him.

"That's wonderful! I just wanted to know if you and he wanted to come to this party I'm throwing. It's a couples party, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming, right?" Relena batted her eyelashes hopefully. Heero decided she was almost _worse_ when she was trying to be nice to Duo.

Heero scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Okay, Relena. Now, I need to get to my next period."

Relena smiled brightly and skipped off in the other direction in her pink heels. Heero decided that he would never figure her out.

As he sat down for his math class, Duo threw a note at him. Heero caught the balled up paper in a practiced motion. _What'cha doin' tonight? _The note read. Heero scratched out a reply and threw it over his shoulder.

Why is Relena behaving so oddly? Duo shrugged and stared at him pointedly. Heero finally got that he was being told to answer the question. He passed another note to Duo under their desks. _Nothing. You?_

_Nothing. _Heero read disbelievingly. Why would Duo send him a note asking, if he wasn't doing anything? Then Heero remembered some girls talking about how they got their boyfriends to do things by pretending they didn't care.

"You want to do something tonight?" Heero whispered back to Duo. Duo shrugged somewhat unenthusiastically. Heero decided that today was just not his day.

* * *

**End Notes:** Hope this was fun for you to read. I put in a little… I dunno, but it's different. I liked writing the Shakespeare part again, as per usual. 

As always, read & review si vous plait. If you have any questions email me!


	6. Six: O, then I see Queen Mab hath been

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story. Shakespeare forgive me, for I have sinned.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not sane--cough advised.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...

_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes: **(WARNING PARAPHRASING)And now I'm back, from outer space, I walked in to find you there with that sad look upon your face… (END PARAPHRASE) Well, wipe the frown off and smile! I've finally updated!

* * *

SIX 

"_O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you…" (Mercutio- 1.4)

* * *

_

"There's something about Nadia's driving that makes me feel ill," Duo moaned as the jumped out of the car. He clutched the white railing of the porch steps.

Wufei sniggered. "It could be that you try and look at the white line on the side of the road as we drive." Wufei walked into the house, neatly hanging his jacket on a hook in the entry.

"I thought Buicks were old people cars anyway," Duo grumbled, shrugging off his coat and throwing it over a char.

"Well, if you hadn't needed a tux, then we wouldn't have needed to ride in the car with Nadia," Trowa drawled, sidestepping closer to Quatre so their shoulders brushed.

"You didn't have to come with me." Duo hefted the clothing bag containing his tux. "I could have made Heero come with me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded, but no, you insisted he stay home." Wufei jabbed, "What was that about anyway?"

Duo flushed. "I didn't ask you or Trowa to come, I only asked Q here. I didn't want everyone to see my scrawny ass in my skivvies, okay?" Duo's tone was harsh.

"Are you guys hungry? Or do you want to wait until the party?" Quatre said suddenly. Duo shrugged and turned to go to his and Heero's room.

"How'd it go?" Heero asked as soon as their door shut. He didn't look up from his laptop.

"Fine. You'd think I'd have the hang of these tuxes by now, after all the banquets we attended right after the war ended." Duo flung the tux bag on his bed and flopped down beside it. "Remember that one, where the man with the hairpiece—I think he was an Earthsphere senator," he laughed.

"Somehow his toupee landed in his soup in the middle of his rather long toast," Heero finished, a tiny grin forming on his face. "And you said, 'Rather drafty in here, innit Senator?' while we all just tried not to spit out our champagne."

"Relena was so mortified. I remember that. And your face was priceless!" Duo hooted, slapping his leg and sitting up. He looked at Heero for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Heero's head jerked in the other direction and he resumed typing stiffly. "Alright."

"When did you decide to be my friend?" Duo scratched his head. "I liked you right off, _despite_ you stealing parts." He winked. "How often do I get parts stolen by a dashing and handsome man anyway?"

"Oh, I was attractive, was I?" Heero asked, carefully jesting, and purposefully not answering Duo's question.

"Oh yeah, baby, you really rock my world," Duo laughed just a little too loudly. Silence rang as Duo quieted down. The mood in the room changed. "We should get ready. Will you help me with my bowtie?"

"I always do, don't I?" Heero said quietly.

* * *

"Could someone please explain why Relena's 'country home' is bigger than five of our normal ones put together?" Duo exclaimed. 

Trowa parked about a city block away, and they jumped out of the car and began the walk do the house. "Why did we come again?" Trowa asked wryly. "We won't know anyone."

"Heero! Duo! I'm glad you could make it!" Relena flung the door open as Duo raised his hand to ring the bell. "Quatre and Trowa nice to see you. Here, all of you come in. You're just in time to try the wild mushrooms stuffed with sage and sausage." Relena grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him into the room. She gestured vaguely toward a servant waiting to take their coats, and then flitted off into the peopled living room.

Duo's idea of a couple's party did not mean a "couple" hundred people. Duo picked lint off his tux. Someone needed to explain to Relena that couple's parties were not dress formal. He swigged the last of his sparkling cider and looked around. Heero had gotten lost somewhere, talking to a rather pretty boy about different car engine modifications.

Duo could have talked to Heero about engines if Heero had shown the interest. Heero hadn't.

He was willing to admit he was feeling slightly jealous and put out. He passed his empty drink cup to a passing server and swiveled on his heels, scanning the room for Heero, or someone else interesting to talk to. Duo shook his head and went out onto one of several back porches at Relena's mansion home.

He had to admit; the "country home" had its perks. Starry nights like these were hard to come by in the city. Duo realized with a pang how much he missed space, and that he wasn't going to be there again anytime soon.

The door opened and shut quietly behind him. "Hey," a masculine voice said. Duo didn't turn around as the man went on. "I saw you out here alone." He walked up and stood next to Duo, leaning his elbows against the railing.

"I'm not a girl," Duo declared, turning to look at him. He was pleasant enough, Duo supposed, though his eyes were brown and his hair was blonde. He was also a lot taller than—someone. Duo cleared his throat.

"I know. I watched you come in." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Ethan." Duo shook it strongly. _Pleasant enough_, he repeated to himself.

An hour later they were still talking, and Duo was laughing at some stupid thing they'd done at school earlier in the year. Ethan leaned close and brushed a kiss on Duo's cheek. "You're really sweet, did you know?" Duo looked down without replying.

There was a garbled noise someplace behind him and Duo turned and saw Heero in the doorway with an odd look on his face. "Duo? We were going to leave now, but I guess we can stay longer if you're busy." Heero turned away.

Ethan blushed. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll let you go home with your boyfriend now."

"He's not my boyfriend." Duo said firmly, then went into the house to search out Heero. Duo found him in a corner near a potted palm. "What were you doing? You should really make sure you don't interrupt anything. You don't want to get an eyeful next time," Duo said unjustly. He glared down at Heero.

"I thought that, we just— We came as a couple and—" Heero stuttered slightly and hunched even more inward on himself.

"Save it, Heero. Let's go home." Duo snapped, getting annoyed with Heero's sudden mysterious inability to communicate.

* * *

Heero sat folded nearly in half in a back seat of the theatre, having been too early for his weekend practice. "You're not reading Shakespeare," the director accused as he came up to Heero. 

"No, I'm not."

"Why in the Bard's name are you _not_ reading Shakespeare?"

"I'm reading Lord Byron," Heero said, showing the director the book cover. He went back to reading, turning the page momentarily.

"_Why_ are reading Lord—" Realization dawned on the director as Duo barged into the theatre and Heero's gazed locked onto him like he was looking through crosshairs. "Oh. Carry on, Romeo." The director patted Heero on the shoulder and started up toward the front of the theatre.

Duo shot an annoyed glance at Heero, then ignored him, pointedly and obviously. Heero frowned, then looked back down at his book. After a moment, he closed it loudly and dropped it on the floor. _"How is 't, my soul?"

* * *

_

**End Notes:** Sorry, it's been awhile. I thought I would punch out something for y'all. I was having some plot development issues, but I believe this solved them nicely for me.

As always, read & review si vous plait. If you have any questions email me!


	7. Seven: Put not another sin upon my head

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story. Shakespeare forgive me, for I have sinned.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not sane--cough advised.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4,  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes: I have been very remiss in my duty, and not posted anything for a very long time. **

**-----**

**SEVEN **

"_Put not another sin upon my head by urging me to fury." (Romeo- 5.3)_

_-----_

"Psst. Heero!" Duo hissed from his normal seat behind him.

"What?" Heero asked out of the corner of his mouth, still pretending to listen to the teacher's lecture on the health properties of the avocado versus the soy bean.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Duo's question sounded childish, yet Heero knew he was perfectly serious.

"No," came the terse reply. Heero hunched further over his paper and continued doodling flaming textbooks.

"Heero, you're still mad at me, aren't you!" Duo pouted, huffing his breath so loudly that the teacher paused. Heero's No. 2 pencil snapped in half.

"We'll talk later. Now pay attention," he growled. Heero knew he had won when Duo started swinging his feet up to kick the underside of Heero's chair instead of talking.

When the bell rang, Duo was waiting for him outside the classroom, holding an armful of books and scuffing his foot on the ground. Heero waited patiently for Duo to say whatever he needed to.

"Look, I'm sorry about the party. I was just bored, yanno, and I um—I was jea—I just needed some release." Duo finished with a lame excuse. He was finding it hard to look at Heero all of a sudden.

"You didn't get it." Heero stated, shifting his weight to one foot and cradling his books in the other arm.

"I didn't get what?" Duo frowned, confused.

"You didn't get any release. That's what you said you needed, right? It's making it hard for us to act together when you are all," Heero fumbled for the right word for a moment. "Nervy. How can I help you get what you want?"

Duo muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "God help me if you do." He straightened, then said, "Heero, this isn't a fucking mission. It's not about efficiency of operation, or mathematical equations that will help me run better. I'm a real person, with feelings that right now, you're fucking around with. We're best friends. You shouldn't be asking me that."

"I know."

"Well, you're doing a good job of it, practically asking me if I want you to h-help me m-mast—jack off." Duo stuttered and turned pink. Heero's intense stare was making his breath come quicker.

"Do you?" Heero gave him no quarter with his question. Duo couldn't bring himself to make Heero clarify when they both knew exactly what he was asking. Heero moved in toward Duo.

"What kind of question is that?" Duo instead stalled for time, and took a step backward toward the safety of the hallway.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to notice me." Heero took another step forward to match Duo's step back.

The warning bell rang. Duo jumped like a startled deer and raced off, true to his motto.

Heero sighed heavily and trudged down the hall.

-----

"Okay now, remember, you just had sex. Make it realistic!" The director yelled, oblivious to the startled looks he was getting from the other students. "Move it!" The director yelled when they didn't start toward the bed in the middle of the stage. Heero blushed heavily as he and Duo settled on the bed in an embrace.

"Wilt thou be gone?" Duo caught Heero's arm as he climbed out of the bed on the stage. "It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." Heero let himself be pulled back down to the bed, resting his head on one hand and looking at Duo. The auditorium was very quiet.

"_It was the lark, the herald of the morn." _Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair._ "No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops."_ Heero pointed toward the window, then made to stand up again. "_I must be gone and live, or stay and die."_

"_Yond light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhaled to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore, stay yet." _Duo planted a gentle kiss on the inside of Heero's wrist. _"Thou need'st not to be gone."_

"_Let me be ta'en; let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so." _Heero lay down again on the bed, his body spooned against the length of Duo's._ I have more care to stay than will to go. Come death and welcome. Juliet wills it so." _Heero nuzzled Duo's neck._ "How is't my soul? Let's talk. It is not day."_ Heero pushed himself up further on one arm and looked down at Duo. His other hand rested on Duo's chest.

"It is, it is." "Hie hence, begone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune. O, now begone. More light and light it grows." Duo sat up, holding the bedsheets to his chest.

"_More light and light, more dark and dark our woes." _Heero stood up and acted as though he were putting on pants.

"_Madam." _Relena's voice came from offstage.

"_Nurse?" _Duo called out in reply, standing up.

"_Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. The day is broke; be wary; look about." _Relena warned them.

"_Then, window, let day in, and let life out." _Duo clung to Heero, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"_Farewell, farewell. One kiss and I'll descend." _Heero put a hand behind Duo's neck and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. Someone in the auditorium sighed audibly. Heero moved toward the window at stage left.

"_Art thou gone so? Love, lord, ay husband, friend!" _Duo said with a smoldering look.

"Perfect!" The director shouted. "Now do that part again!"

-----

Heero lay listlessly on the bed with the lights off and the blinds drawn shut.

"Heero? Can I come in?"

The only noise was the buzz of the desktop computer in the corner of the room, and the sound of the door sliding on carpet as Quatre cautiously eased himself around the door frame. "You should eat something. I brought you a ham sandwich." He had a plate in his hand, which he set down on the desk next to the computer.

"I'm not hungry," Heero said, though he was. Quatre was silent, and sat on the edge of the bed. After awhile, Heero kept talking. "I can't do it anymore. It hurts me too much to be this close to him, and he doesn't even notice me. He thinks I'm acting. He thinks that I am just carrying out a mission on-stage, and messing with his head off-stage." They were quiet a moment more. "I let myself get carried away. I get so angry at him for ignoring me, then I give him reason to run away. I—I propositioned him today. I didn't mean to, but it came out that way. He's disgusted with me." Heero's voice was thick with tears.

"He's scared." Quatre offered, then got up from the bed, brushing off invisible dust from his pant legs. "If you were scared, what would you want someone to do for you?" The door slid shut over the carpet and the room fell silent again.

"Heero," a soft voice said. Heero blinked back into consciousness. Duo's face swam above him for a moment before it became focused. Duo leaned in closer to Heero's face. "Heero, what would you do if I called your bluff? What if I did want help?" Duo leaned down and kissed him, claiming his lips in a rough biting kiss. "I've been waiting so long."

Heero sat up in bed, sweating heavily. He was alone.

-----

**End Notes:** I hope this will keep you happy until I manage to spit out the next chapter. It shouldn't be long, as this is starting to wind down to a close.

As always, read & review si vous plait. If you have any questions email me!


	8. Eight: O God, I have an illdivining

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story. Shakespeare forgive me, for I have sinned. I also do not own the song "Crazy" which is sung by Gnarls Barkley.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not sane--cough advised.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes: I hope everyone likes this. It rushed on out right after I finished the last chapter. **

**-----**

**EIGHT**

"_O God, I have an ill-divining soul!"_ (Juliet- 3.5)

-----

Duo played with a pocket knife, stabbing it into the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He refused to go sit with the others, near _him_. It didn't matter that Heero was right, about everything.

The assistant director was eyeing him nervously, as though he might suddenly leap up and start waving the knife around. Duo made a show of folding the knife up and putting it back in his pocket. Quatre kept glancing at him with a frown on his face as he kept up a conversation with Trowa and Wufei. Duo wrenched his gaze away from the sight of Heero slumped in his chair.

"Tonight will be our first dress rehearsal," the director was saying. "There won't be an audience, except maybe the principal or a few parents. This is a chance for everyone to get used to scene changes and handling props while in their costumes. For some people," his gaze lingered on Duo. "It is a chance to get used to the costumes."

Duo blushed. His costume fitting had not gone well. "Not my fault they wanted to make me look like Barbie," he said under his breath. Relena glared at him.

"Just because you have to wear pink, doesn't mean you look like a Barbie," she sniffed, adjusting her pink skirt. "It looked nice on you anyway."

"I meant the bra they were stuffing under my shirt," Duo snapped back, then realized the director had stopped talking and was looking directly at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to wear one," Duo challenged.

"Things change. Let's get started."

-----

_"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new babtized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_ Heero clung to the vine covered terrace, lifting himself up another step to be closer to the balcony.

"_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stublest on my counsel?" _Duo peered down at Heero as though the lighting was dim.

"_By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would—" _Heero stopped mid-line. The director looked at him curiously, then gestured for them to stop.

"Duo, the costumer wants to see you once you get your costume on. Something about a problem with the shorts." The director was still keeping an eye on Heero. Something seemed off this week with his lead actors.

Duo glanced at Heero coolly before he headed backstage and grabbed the hanger with his name and costume on it. He quickly changed into the costume, leaving off the ridiculous stuffed bra, but putting on the shorts and blouse. He didn't care at all who told him so, the undergarment was not going on his body.

Duo blushed bright pink as the costumer handed him a razor and a can of shaving cream, and told him he would need to shave his legs. Duo walked over to the stairs and propped a leg up. He used the can and smeared the shaving cream on his legs, still flushed and uncomfortable. Wufei was snickering at him from a corner.

Heero felt like fainting when he walked behind the curtains to find Duo shaving his propped up leg with his ass wiggling in the air, encased in pink hot pants. Fate was not making things any easier for Heero.

"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind," Duo sang softly. "Gotta love good oldies songs. Ugh, I can't believe he picked this kind of costuming—" Duo froze mid-sentence when he saw Heero standing looking at him. Heero blushed and ducked his head. Duo gave him a once-over and licked his lips. "See something you like?" He continued shaving his legs, pushing up the already skimpy shorts.

Heero decided that he definitely wanted to pass out right about then as all the blood that had been in his head rushed down further south. Duo finished his left leg and set it back down on the floor, finishing by wiping the razor with the wet rag he had been using.

"I wanted to apologize about that. What I said was totally out of line, and it won't happen again. I will act like a professional around you at all times." Heero stood with his posture stiffly erect.

Duo assessed him thoroughly, but couldn't find an excuse to refuse his apology. "Apology accepted. But can't we go back to normal? I can't stand not being friends anymore." Duo asked, and was startled when Heero winced.

"I—I don't think I can pretend everything is okay just like that. I can't pretend it doesn't hurt when you say careless things." Heero forced out, and though it was obviously difficult for him to do, he turned and walked away.

Quatre got up from where he had been ensconced with Trowa in the corner, and hurried after Heero. Trowa got up and stretched languidly. He sauntered over to Duo, watching as he carefully shaved his other leg.

"You're pretty good at that," Trowa commented. Duo shrugged. "You're pretty good at saying stupid shit too." Again Duo shrugged. "You know exactly what I mean, Duo. Stop playing games. He doesn't know how to handle himself." Trowa put his hands in his back pockets and flexed his shoulder muscles. "It hurts us too."

-----

**End Notes:** Um, that was a bit short, but I'm still moving along, so look for the next chapter soon!  
As always, read & review si vous plait. If you have any questions please email me!


	9. Nine: Can I go forward

**A Lesson to be Learned**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story. Shakespeare forgive me, for I have sinned. I also do not own the song "Crazy" which is sung by Gnarls Barkley.  
_Warnings:_ Post-cannon, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (per the series, but not per what I think he would be like after the war).  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said. The changes I will have the director make to Romeo and Juliet are not sane--cough advised.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4,  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes:** I hope everyone likes this. I have a bad habit of lengthy spans between updates, but at least I'm updating.

* * *

**NINE**

"Can I go forward when my heart is here?" (Romeo- 2.1)

* * *

"What would you have me do, Duo? You can't quit now. The performance is tonight." The director wound his hands in his hair and tugged. "I can't imagine why you two are on such bad terms with each other so suddenly. First you are all—lovey-dovey, then you avoid each other, but you two have been smoldering the last week. The chemistry on stage is spectacular!" The director threw his hands up in the air.

"That's just it. It's only on-stage." Duo shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the theatre.

The director slumped down onto a seat and began furiously muttering to himself about possible replacements for his Juliet. Suddenly, the side theatre door banged open and Heero rushed onstage.

"Where is he?" Heero shouted, in the first real display of emotion the director had ever seen. The director silently pointed to the door. Heero jumped off of the stage and ran out of the theatre into the hallway just in time to see Duo's braid retreat around the corner.

"Duo!" Heero yelled. He got no response.

Heero ran down the hallway and caught Duo's wrist as the other boy tried to go out the front door of the school. Duo turned with a pained face. Where he was expecting to see rage or grief on Heero's face, he saw neither.

"Heero, why can't you just leave me alone?" Duo cried out.

"I can't leave you when you need someone most." Heero looked down at the floor.

"Heero, I've been awful to you, I mean, I haven't given you a chance all because—I'm afraid of what might happen if I let myself—It just isn't right for me to lead you on when I— When I really do—"

"Duo, I love you." Heero said softly, ending all of Duo's babbling. "Let's go back to the theatre and do it right this time." He wrapped an arm around Duo's waist and pulled him close.

Duo held very still in his arms. "I think it's too late for this." Duo said quietly, putting his hands on Heero's chest and pushing away. Someone slammed a locker down the hallway and they both jumped.

"Don't be self-sacrificing. I've done it before during the war, and I know it only tears you apart. You have to follow your heart. If that doesn't lead you to me, then I will wait for you to change your mind." Heero let go of Duo and looked him straight in the face.

"I already know where I want to be." Duo said, "I don't want to feel like I'm the only one."

"You won't ever be alone in this." Heero pulled Duo into a kiss as soft as his voice with all the desperation that had been eating away at him.

"They finally made up?" Quatre's voice asked quietly from the doorframe behind them.

"Yes, little one. They've made up." Trowa replied softly and put an arm around Quatre's shoulders, leading him away from the theatre doors.

_End.

* * *

_

**End notes**: I know this was rather sudden, but I was having the most terrible time trying to think of a plot, when I realized that I had already turned the last page of the book and was staring at the back cover. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read this through to the end, and I hope it worked for you all.


End file.
